This invention relates to an arrangement for the covering of an underfloor power conduit containing channel in the space below the moving area of a sliding table which can be moved into a press and out of it. There being also provided an adjusting means for driving the sliding table into and out of the press on rails that extend on both sides of the sliding table and in the direction of table movement.
Tools and dies for the shaping of large-surface workpieces are arranged on sliding tables that can be moved into the press and out of it. The setting-up of the tools and dies outside of the press requires supplying the sliding tables with a source of pressure for power. Accordingly, pressure supply lines must be movable in concert with the driving motion of the sliding tables. The pressure supply lines are housed in underfloor coverable channels in order to be protected from damage and to ensure free access to the press and sliding table as well as an unhindered passing by the press.